LEGO Multiverse
|genre = Action Adventure |modes = Single Player Simultaneous Two Player Multiplayer |price = $99.99 USD |rating = T |platforms = * Xbox 360 * Xbox Kinect * Xbox One * Xbox One S * Xbox One X * Xbox Two * PlayStation 3 * PlayStation 4 * PlayStation 4 Slim * PlayStation 4 Pro * PlayStation 5 * PlayStation Now * PlayStation Plus * PlayStation Portable * PlayStation Vita * PlayStation VR * Wii U * Nintendo Switch * Nintendo DS * Nintendo DSi * Nintendo DS Lite * Nintendo 2DS * Nintendo 2DS XL * Nintendo 3DS * Nintendo 3DS XL * New Nintendo 2DS XL * New Nintendo 3DS * New Nintendo 3DS XL * Super Nintendo Entertainment System * Sega Genesis Flashback * Classic Game Console * Ultimate Portable Game Player * Gem Box * Ataribox * Windows 10 * Windows 10 Mobile * Windows 12 * Windows 13 * Java * Steam * Steam Link * Steam Machine * Steam VR * macOS * Linux * Apple TV * Amazon Fire TV * Amazon Fire OS * Gear VR * Oculus Rift * HTC Vive * Rasberry Pi * iOS * Android * DapX * DapXTab * BlazeBox * BlazePC * BlazeOS * BlazeVR * Titanium * The Chimera }}LEGO Multiverse is a LEGO Toys-to-Life video game created by Trailblazer101 as a custom version of LEGO Dimensions having content span from September 27, 2015 to December 22, 2028. Plot Description The entire LEGO Multiverse is in danger of being destroyed by the evil dimensional tyrant brothers Lord Vortech and Emperor Bricktor. They plan on obtaining all of the sacred Foundation Elements to destroy and conquer every single dimension to be theirs! It is up to a trio of heroes, Batman, Gandalf the Grey, and Wyldstyle, to stop them, save their captured friends, and save the entire LEGO Multiverse! Game Features and Mechanics * Starter Pack Story Mode * Expansion Story And Level Pack Levels * Battle Arenas And Race Tracks Unlocked By Every Expansion Pack * Expanded Adventure Worlds * Advanced Character, Vehicle, Gadget, Gateway Build and Keystone Customization Chamber On Vorton * Collection Vortex Section In The Vorton Computer * Game Poster Used To Put Stickers On, To Mark What Packs, Characters, Vehicles, Gadgets, Gateway Builds And Keystones You Own * Collectible Cards For Characters, Vehicles, Gadgets, Gateway Builds And Keystones For LEGO Multiverse: Card Clash Which Are Obtained In The Expansion Packs ** Printable Cards, Stickers And Builds For Custom Characters, Vehicles, Gadgets, Gateway Builds And Keystones For LEGO Multiverse: Card Clash, The Game Poster And The Game Itself Which Are All Manufactured At The LEGO Factory * Fully Customizable Pocket Dimension Servers Which Can Be Made Into Levels, Adventure Worlds, Battle Arenas And/Or Race Tracks ** Custom Pocket Dimension Servers Which Can Be Played On By Typing In The Corresponding Pocket Dimension IP In The Pocket Dimension Section On The Home Screen, Custom Pocket Dimensions Can Be Added Here * Transfer World Saves And Custom Pocket Dimensions From Any Device To Any Device * Dimensions Scanner Used For Scanning Any Custom LEGO Creation Supported By Custom Packs And Import It Into Your Worlds. * Game Chat Used For Easy Communication While Playing With Friends On Multiplayer Worlds And On Pocket Dimension Servers And Used For Commands ** Commands Used For Customizing Features Already In The Game Such As The Character Customization And Abilities And Summoning In Any Character As An Enemy To Fight * Friends List Used For Easy Communication With Other Players On Servers That You Friend In In Direct Messaging * Mods Made Using LEGO Multiverse Mod Maker And Are Run By Curse, Mods Can Be Added Here ** Mods Can Be Put Into Flash Drives From The PC Versions And Can Be Put Into Other Versions Of The Game Expansion Packs 101: Blaze * Level Pack (101 Hood Trail + 101 Hood Jet + Blaze Extinguisher Cannon) * Team Pack (The Blazer + Blazer Demon, 101 Hood Leader + 101 Hood Demon) * Fun Pack (Lord Valdock + Valdock Flyer) * Fun Pack (Blox Mage + Blox Golem) * Polybag (Blazer Bot) 2001: A Space Odyssey * Level Pack (David Bowman + Discovery 1 + EVA Pod) * Fun Pack (H.A.L. 9000 + Monolith) 300 * Fun Pack (Leonidas I + Wolf) 4Corners * Level Pack (Mark Smith + Music Mobile + Boom Amp) * Team Pack (Luke Hopkins + Shrink Ray, Veronica Jackson + Beauty Boat) * Fun Pack (Ryan Williams + BasketBomb) 9 * Fun Pack (9 + Tailsman) ARMS * Fun Pack (Spring Man + Headlok) A Christmas Story * Fun Pack (Ralphie Parker + TBA) A Nightmare on Elm Street * Team Pack (Freddy Kruger + TBA, Glen Lantz + TBA) A Series of Unfortunate Events * Team Pack (Klaus Baudelaire + TBA, Violet Baudelaire + TBA) * Fun Pack (Count Olaf + TBA) Abomination Defense * Level Pack (Peter Pan + Bullet Shooter + Agent Devour) * Team Pack (Sniper + Roblok, Underminer + Marble Launcher) * Fun Pack (Doctor Alien + Giant Zombie) * Fun Pack (Mutant + Rock Catapult) * Fun Pack (Medic + Helmeted Abomination) Ace Ventura: Pet Detective * Fun Pack (Ace Ventura + TBA) Advance Wars * Level Pack (Adder + Anti-Aircraft Gun + Armored Personnel Carrier) Adventure Time * Level Pack (Finn the Human + Ancient Psychic Tandem War Elephant + Jakemobile) * Team Pack (Jake the Dog + BMO, Lumpy Space Princess + Lumpy Car) * Fun Pack (Marceline the Vampire Queen + Lunatic Amp) * Fun Pack (Princess Bubblegum + Lady Rainicorn) * Fun Pack (Ice King + Gunter) * Polybag (The Lich) Adventurer Factory * Level Pack (Grigori Storm + Ultra Mach Speed Cycle + Payne Sergio Assist) * Team Pack (Jimbo Stringy + Superhero Pod, Martha Whirlwind + Loyalist Craft) * Fun Pack (Felix Stone + Ally Airplane) * Fun Pack (Bill Furn + Furn Bicycle) * Fun Pack (Shaman + Scorpion) * Fun Pack (James Balk + Crusher Tankette) Adventurers * Level Pack (Johnny Thunder + Thunder Striker + Adventure Biplane) * Team Pack (Pippin Reed + Jeep, Doctor Kilroy + Doctor Kilroy's Car) * Fun Pack (Sam Sinister + Island Racer) Agar.io * Story Pack (Cell + Giant Cell, Agar.io Grid Gateway Build, TBA Keystone) Agent Brick * Team Pack (Agent Brick + 202016, Agent Frick + Frickinator) Agent Ghost * Team Pack (Agent Ghost + The SS Mark 2, Agent Laser + TBA) Airwolf * Fun Pack (Stringfellow Hawke + Airwolf) Aladdin * Team Pack (Aladdin + Magic Carpet, Jafar + Jafar's Serpent) * Fun Pack (Jasmine + Camel) * Polybag (Genie) Alice in Wonderland * Team Pack (Alice + Cheshire Cat, Mad Hatter + Wonderland Car) Alien * Fun Pack (Ellen Ripley + Xenomorph) Alpha Team * Team Pack (Dash Justice + Command Sub, Ogel + Mutant Ray) Amalgam Comics American Gods * Team Pack (Mr. Wednesday + TBA, Technical Boy + TBA) Animal Crossing * Team Pack (Villager + RV, Gracie + Gracie's Car) Animation Factory * Fun Pack (Dat Boi + Dat Boi's Unicycle) AnthonyM and the World of Sketch * Story Pack (AnthonyM + Guardian-Cycle, Guardian's Sanctum Gateway Build, Block Keystone) * Team Pack (Strongarm + Mobile Fist, Techo + Techo's Shooter Ship) * Fun Pack (Blurri + SS Mixium) * Fun Pack (Shadus + Shadow Slicer) Archer * Team Pack (Sterling Archer + 1970 Chevrolet, Lana Kane + Airboat) * Fun Pack (Barry Dylan + The Interpid) Arrowverse Assassin's Creed * Story Pack (Aguilar de Nerha + TBA, TBA Gateway Build, TBA Keystone) * Fun Pack (Alan Rikkin + TBA) Atari Classics * Level Pack (Jumpman + Donkey Kong + Atari 2600) * Fun Pack (Pitfall Harry + Pole Racer) Attack on Titan * Fun Pack (Eren Yeager + Colossal Titan) Avatar * Team Pack (Jake Sully + Banshee, Neytiri + Viperwolf) Avatar: The Last Airbender * Level Pack (Aang + Appa + Momo) * Team Pack (Katara + Water Nation Ship, Sokka + Fire Nation Airship) * Fun Pack (Prince Zuko + Fire Nation Ship) Awegamer2015 * Level Pack (Awegamer + Puppy Bear + Gateway Cruiser) * Team Pack (Ashlyn Young + Peace Fan, Daniel Hepple + Black Sub) Back to the Future * Level Pack (Marty McFly + DeLorean Time Machine + Hoverboard) * Fun Pack (Doc Brown + Travelling Time Train) Banjo-Kazooie * Team Pack (Banjo and Kazooie + Bolt Bucket, Gruntilda + Mecha Broomstick) Barnyard * Fun Pack (Biggie Cheese + TBA) Batman (1966) Batman Beyond * Level Pack (Batman + TBA + TBA) Bee Movie * Fun Pack (Barry B. Benson + Honey Jar) Beetlejuice * Fun Pack (Betelgeuse + Saturn's Sandworm) Ben 10 * Level Pack (Ben Tennyson + DX Mark 10 + X321 Hoverboard) Bendy and the Ink Machine * Level Pack (Bendy + Ink Bendy + Ink Machine) * Team Pack (Boris the Wolf + Deceased Table, Alice Angel + "Little Miracle" Box) * Polybag (Sammy Lawrence) * Polybag (Henry) Big Hero 6 * Team Pack (Hiro Hamada + Microbots, Baymax + Recharging Bed) * Fun Pack (Go Go Tamago + Speed Cycle) * Fun Pack (Honey Lemon + Power Cannon) * Fun Pack (Fred + Fredzilla) * Fun Pack (Wasabi + Razor-Cutter) * Polybag (Yokai) Big Trouble in Little China * Team Pack (Jack Burton + Jack's Truck, Lo-Pan + TBA) Bill & Ted's Excellent Adventure * Team Pack (Bill + Phone Booth, Ted + Horse) * Fun Pack (Rufus + Amplifier) Billy Hatcher and the Giant Egg * Fun Pack (Billy Hatcher + Giant Egg) Blade * Fun Pack (Blade + Blade Bike) Blade Runner * Fun Pack (Rick Deckard + Spinner) Blade Runner 2049 * Story Pack (Officer K + TBA, TBA Gateway Build, TBA Keystone) * Fun Pack (TBA + TBA) Blaster Buggy * Fun Pack (Eymak + Blaster Buggy) Bob's Burgers * Fun Pack (Bob + Bob's Car) Boy's Club * Fun Pack (Pepe + Frog Car) Bravest Warriors * Fun Pack (Chris Kirkman + Space Whale) Broadway the Skeleton * Fun Pack (Broadway + Skelephone) Bullseye * Story Pack (Madam Mercabella "Mercy" Hawkins, Sir Hawkeyez "Bullseye" Archerion + Arch Dragon, Sanctum of Heaven Gateway Build, Target Keystone) * Fun Pack (Lady Drilla "Lady Dev" Van Dévorance + Dévor-Drill) Call of Duty * Level Pack (Alex Mason + Jeep + C-47) Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie * Story Pack (Harold Hutchins, George Beard, Captain Underpants + Sizeirator 2000, Jerome Horwitz Elementary School Gateway Build, TBA Keystone) * Fun Pack (Professor Poopypants + Turbo Toilet 2000) Cars * Team Pack (Lightning McQueen + Road Grater, Mater + Tractor) Casper the Friendly Ghost * Fun Pack (Casper + TBA) Choose Your Fighter! * Level Pack (Zarrus + Emerald Dragon + Blacksmith Station) * Team Pack (Cybern + Kebley, Hekama + Beacon of Hope) * Fun Pack (Crystallon + Crystalline Mass) * Fun Pack (Zakonu + Zakonu's Time Machine) Chrono Trigger * Team Pack (Crono + Epoch, Magus + TBA) Chronos Corps * Level Pack (Anton Timely + Chronosphere + TBA) * Team Pack (Jack Hunter + TBA, Ruby Jones + TBA) * Fun Pack (Simon Glenn + TBA) * Fun Pack (Erik Ross + TBA) * Fun Pack (Emperor Nero + Colossus Neronis) Clash of Clans * Fun Pack (Barbarian + P.E.K.K.A.) Close Enough * Team Pack (TBA Main Male Character + TBA, TBA Main Female Character + TBA) * Fun Pack (Randy + TBA) * Polybag (Bridgette) Coco * Story Pack (Hector, Miguel Rivera + TBA, Land of the Dead Gateway Build, Sound Keystone) * Fun Pack (Ernesto De la Cruz + TBA) Conker's Bad Fur Day * Team Pack (Conker + Mech Suit, Banjo + TBA) * Fun Pack (Berri + TBA) Crash Bandicoot * Level Pack (Crash Bandicoot + Nitro Kart + Aku Aku) * Fun Pack (Doctor Neo Cortex + Cortex Copter) Crash Potatoes * Level Pack (Doctor Curt + Jonah Head + Curtbot) * Team Pack (Nik + Crabeef, Crash Potatoes + Locomotive) Cuphead * Fun Pack (Cuphead + Cuphead's Aeroplane) Custos * Story Pack (Dwight + TBA, TBA Gateway Build, TBA Keystone) * Fun Pack (TBA + TBA) Danny Phantom * Level Pack (Danny Phantom + Specter Speeder + Fenton Ghost Portal) * Team Pack (Jack Fenton + Fenton Family Ghost Assault Vehicle, Maddie Fenton + Ecto-Skeleton) * Fun Pack (Vlad Plasmius + Plasmius Ghost Portal) * Fun Pack (Dark Danny + Disasteroid) Dapigin: The Series * Team Pack (Dapigin + TBA, BriinE + TBA) * Fun Pack (Shy Guy + TBA) DC Comics * Team Pack (The Joker + The Joker's Chopper, Harley Quinn + Quinn Mobile) * Team Pack (The Riddler + The Riddler's Riddle Racer, Two-Face + Two-Face's Armored Truck) * Team Pack (The Penguin + The Penguin's Submarine, Catwoman + Catwoman's Motorcycle) * Fun Pack (Aquaman + Aqua Watercraft) * Fun Pack (Cyborg + Cyber-Guard) * Fun Pack (Green Lantern + Green Lantern Jet) * Fun Pack (Martian Manhunter + Martian Spaceship) * Fun Pack (Superman + Hover Pod) * Fun Pack (Wonder Woman + Invisible Jet) * Fun Pack (Bane + Drill Driver) * Fun Pack (Lex Luthor + Power Armor) * Fun Pack (Mr. Freeze + Freeze Cart) * Fun Pack (Brainiac + Brainiac's Skull Ship) * Polybag (John Constantine) * Polybag (Green Arrow) * Polybag (Supergirl) * Polybag (The Flash) * Polybag (The Atom) * Polybag (Shazam) * Polybag (Zatana) * Polybag (Vixen) DC Super Hero Girls * Team Pack (Poison Ivy + Plant Monster, Katana + Sword Shooter) * Fun Pack (Bumblebee + Bumblebee Buzzer) Death Note * Team Pack (Light + Ryuk, L + Cake) * Fun Pack (Misa Amane + TBA) * Fun Pack (Near + Toy Train) * Fun Pack (Mello + Big Gun) Despicable Me * Level Pack (Felonius Gru + Grumobile + Minion) * Team Pack (Vector Perkins + Vector's Airship, El Macho + Evil Minion) * Fun Pack (Balthazar Bratt + Clive) Destiny 2 * Level Pack (Cayde-6 + TBA + TBA) Dexter's Laboratory * Team Pack (Dexter + Dex-Transformer, DeeDee + DeeDee-Bot) Diary of a Wimpy Kid * Team Pack (Greg Heffley + Heffley Family Car, Rowley Jefferson + Dinoblazer) * Fun Pack (Rodrick + Rodrick's Van) Doctor Who * Level Pack (The Doctor + TARDIS + K-9) * Fun Pack (Cyberman + Dalek) * Fun Pack (Davros + Dalek Emperor) * Fun Pack (Missy + Grandfather Clock TARDIS) Donkey Kong * Level Pack (Donkey Kong + DK Jumbo + Mine Cart) * Fun Pack (Diddy Kong + Gyrocopter) Dragon Ball Z * Story Pack (Goku + Flying Nimbus + World Torunament Gateway Build, TBA Keystone) * Team Pack (Vegeta + TBA, Bulma + TBA) * Fun Pack (Piccolo + TBA) * Fun Pack (Frieza + Frieza's Hover Pod) * Fun Pack (Krillin + TBA) * Fun Pack (Future Trunks + TBA) * Fun Pack (Majin Buu + TBA) * Fun Pack (Mr. Satan + TBA) * Fun Pack (Gohan + TBA) * Fun Pack (Cell + TBA) DuckTales * Fun Pack (Donald Duck + Duckmobile) E.L. Wallace's World * Fun Pack (E.L. Wallace + TBA) E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial * Fun Pack (E.T. + Phone Home) EarthBound * Team Pack (Ness + Mr. Saturn, Lucas + Ultimate Chimera) Ed, Edd n Eddy * Team Pack (Ed + TBA, Edd + Facts Book) * Fun Pack (Eddy + TBA) Escape from New York * Fun Pack (Snake Plissken + TBA) Exo-Force * Level Pack (Takeshi + Mobile Defense Tank + Grand Titan) * Team Pack (Ha-Ya-To + White Lightning, Hitomi + Supernova) * Fun Pack (Meca One + Striking Venom) * Fun Pack (Ryo + Uplink) * Fun Pack (Hikaru + Stealth Hunter) Fallout * Level Pack (Sole Survivor + TBA + TBA) Family Guy * Fun Pack (Peter Griffin + Peter's Car) Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them * Story Pack (Newt Scamander + Niffler, MACUSA Gateway Build, Creation Keystone) * Fun Pack (Tina Goldstein + Swooping Evil) Ferris Bueller's Day Off * Level Pack (Ferris Bueller + Ferrari + Sound Machine) Finn Army * Level Pack (Davis Finlay + Shipwreck + Finn's Cop Car) * Fun Pack (Larry Revere + TBA) * Fun Pack (Samuel Edwin + Motorcycle) Five Nights at Freddy's * Team Pack (Freddy Fazbear + Fazbear Car, Springtrap + Balloon Boy) * Fun Pack (Ennard + Baby Clown Car) Freak * Story Pack (Josh Jagger, Artemis + Skyfaller, The Crack Gateway Build, TBA Keystone) * Team Pack (Zorza + Zornuma Brute, Kiki Hart + Demonmobile) * Fun Pack (Kim and Tim + Double Drill) * Fun Pack (Tri Shot Sheilia + Future Jet) * Fun Pack (Zornuma King + Rock Golem) Frozen * Team Pack (Elsa + Snow Monster, Anna + Olaf) Futurama * Level Pack (Fry + Planet Express Ship + Scooty-Puff, Sr.) * Team Pack (Bender + The Crushinator, Leela + Beta Romeo) * Fun Pack (Amy Kroker + Fast Car) Future Man * Fun Pack (Josh Futterman + TBA) F-Zero * Fun Pack (Captain Falcon + Blue Falcon) Game of Thrones * Team Pack (Daenerys Targaryen + TBA, Jon Snow + TBA) Gears of War * Level Pack (Adam Fenix + TBA + TBA) Geometry Dash * Level Pack (Geometry Cube + Geometry Ship + Geometry Robot) Ghost in the Shell * Team Pack (Major Motoko Kusanagi + TBA, Batou + TBA) Ghostbusters * Level Pack (Peter Venkman + Ecto-1 + Ghost Trap) * Fun Pack (Stay Puft + Terror Dog) * Fun Pack (Slimer + Slime Shooter) Ghostbusters (2016) * Story Pack (Abby Yates + Ecto-1 (2016), Zhu's Chinese Restaurant Gateway Build, Rip Keystone) * Fun Pack (Kevin Beckman + Ecto-2) * Fun Pack (Rowan North + Mayhem) Godslayer * Fun Pack (Godslayer + TBA) Godzilla * Level Pack (Godzilla + MUTO + Tank) Goosebumps HorrorLand * Story Pack (R.L. Stine + R.L. Stine's Car, HorrorLand Gateway Build, Horror Keystone) * Fun Pack (Slappy the Dummy + Haunted Car) Grand Theft Auto * Level Pack (Michael De Santa + Adder + Akuma) Gravity Falls * Team Pack (Dipper + Mystery Tour Golf Cart, Mabel + Waddles) * Fun Pack (Bill Cipher + Wierdmagedon Car) * Fun Pack (Stan Pines + Shacktron) Gremlins * Team Pack (Gizmo + R.C. Racer, Stripe + Flash 'n' Finish) Guitar Hero * Level Pack (Axel Steel + Gibson Xplorer + Guitar Hero AMP Charger) * Team Pack (Casey Lynch + TBA, Izzy Sparks + TBA) * Fun Pack (Midori + Kaiju Megadome Monster) Half-Life 2 * Level Pack (Gordon Freeman + Muscle Car + Airboat) * Fun Pack (Alyx Vance + Scout Car) Halo * Level Pack (John-117 Master Chief + Mongoose + Banshee) * Polybag (Cortana) Harry Potter * Team Pack (Harry Potter + Enchanted Car, Lord Voldemort + Hogwarts Express) * Fun Pack (Hermione Granger + Buckbeak) * Fun Pack (Ron Weasley + Knight Bus) * Fun Pack (Albus Dumbledore + Fawkes) Hawaii Five-O * Team Pack (Steve McGarrett + Steve's The Marquis, Danny Williams + Danny's Chevrolet Camero RS) * Team Pack (Chin Ho Kelly + Chin's Harley-Davidson FXSTS Softail Springer, Kono Kalakaua + Kono's Chevrolet Cruze LTZ RS) * Fun Pack (Lou Grover + Lou's SWAT Truck) Hellboy * Fun Pack (Hellboy + Helltruck) He-Man and the Masters of the Universe * Team Pack (He-Man + Battle Cat, Skeletor + Screeech) Holes * Fun Pack (Stanley Yelnats IV + Mr. Sir's Truck) Home Alone * Fun Pack (Kevin McCallister + Kevin's Sled) Homestuck * Level Pack (John Egbert + Dad's Car + PDA) Horizon Zero Dawn * Level Pack (Aloy + Charger + Strider) How to Train Your Dragon * Fun Pack (Hiccup + Toothless, Astrid + Stormfly) Identity Thief * Fun Pack (Identity Thief + Demonic Riding Bat) Indiana Jones * Fun Pack (Indiana Jones + Desert Truck) iNexo * Level Pack (iNexo + Wikia Warrior + Nexo Plane) * Fun Pack (TBA + TBA) * Fun Pack (TBA + TBA) inFAMOUS * Team Pack (Cole MacGrath + Backup Generator, Evil Cole MacGrath + Ravager Beast) inFAMOUS: Second Son * Team Pack (Delsin Rowe + Video Angel, Evil Delsin Rowe + Video Demon) Infinite Cinematic Universe * Story Pack (Infinity + Infinite Fighter One, NanoCorps Gateway Build, Infinite Keystone) * Level Pack (Max + New York Subway Train + Underground Network Drill) * Level Pack (Ray Brandon + The Imagi-Force Shuttle + Imagination Cannon) * Team Pack (Doctor Nano + Nano Amplifier, Bioman + Bio-Jet) * Team Pack (Psyche + Psychic Elemental Controller, Speedy + Speed Accelerator) * Team Pack (Drew Lockland + Lockland Car, June Moon + Moon Mobile) * Fun Pack (Griffin + Talon the Hawk) * Fun Pack (The Silver Archer + Silver Arrow Launcher) * Fun Pack (The Virtual Slayer + The Virtual Canon) * Fun Pack (Doctor Frames + Energy Frames Blaster) * Fun Pack (Infinity + Infinite Fighter One ) * Fun Pack (Hyperion + Hyper Pod) * Fun Pack (Magnus + Magnum Blaster) * Fun Pack (Skullbinder + Skullbinder's Bike) * Fun Pack (The Phantom + The Phantom Express) * Fun Pack (Mainframe + Mainframe Portal) * Fun Pack (Brainstein + Brainwave Warship) respectively.}} Infinity Comics * Team Pack (Shark-Man + TBA, Dolphin Boy + TBA) * Fun Pack (Grey Vigilante + TBA) * Fun Pack (Samuel Washington + TBA) * Fun Pack (Dark Web + TBA) * Polybag (Miles Richard) * Polybag (Killer Whale) iNinjago: The Movie * Story Pack (iNinjago + iNinjago's NRG Dragon, Nerd with a Pencil + TBA, Neo + TBA, Internet Gateway Build, Reality Keystone) * Team Pack (Jaren + TBA, Rose + TBA) * Team Pack (TBA + TBA, TBA + TBA) * Team Pack (Chalk + TBA, Invader + Thornatus V9) * Fun Pack (TBA + TBA) * Fun Pack (Benny + TBA) * Fun Pack (LeTesla + TBA) * Fun Pack (TBA Villain + TBA) Inspector Gadget * Team Pack (Inspector Gadget + Gadgetmobile, Doctor Claw + M.A.D. Mobile) Into the Ravenverse * Level Pack (Raven + Phoebe + Light Cannon) * Team Pack (Jay + Lion Chariot, Sarah + Tinker Table) * Fun Pack (Ming + Bamboo Mech) * Fun Pack (Scar + Earth Dragon) It * Story Pack (Bill Denbrough + Bill's Bike, Haunted House Gateway Build, Float Keystone) * Fun Pack (Pennywise the Dancing Clown + Giant Clown Doll) James Bond * Level Pack (James Bond + Aston Martin DB5 + Lotus Esprit Submarine) Jaws * Fun Pack (Quint + The Orca) Jekyll and Hyde * Fun Pack (Mr. Hyde + TBA) John Wick * Fun Pack (John Wick + John's 1969 Ford Mustang Mach 1) Johnny Bravo * Fun Pack (Johnny Bravo + Johnny's Car) Johnny Test * Team Pack (Johnny Test + Scoots, Dukey + Atomic Earth Dozer) Jumanji * Level Pack (Alan Parrish + Rhinoceros + Jumanji Board Game) Jurassic Park * Team Pack (Alan Grant + Tyrannosaurus Rex, Ellie Sattler + Pterodactyl) * Fun Pack (John Hammond + Jurassic Park Van) Jurassic World * Team Pack (Owen Grady + Velociraptor, ACU Trooper + Gyrosphere) * Fun Pack (Claire Dearing + Indominus Rex) Kevin (Probably) Saves the World * Fun Pack (Kevin Finn + Kevin's Car) Kick-Ass * Team Pack (Kick-Ass + TBA, Hit-Girl + TBA) * Fun Pack (Big Daddy + TBA) * Fun Pack (Red Mist + TBA) Kid Icarus * Team Pack (Pit + Cherubot, Palutena + Aether Ring) * Fun Pack (Dark Pit + Exo Tank) Kingsman: The Golden Circle * Story Pack (Gary "Eggsy" Unwin + TBA, TBA Gateway Build, TBA Keystone) * Fun Pack (Charles "Charlie" Hesketh + TBA) * Polybag (Poppy Adams) Kirby * Level Pack (Kirby + Dragoon + Warp Star) * Team Pack (King Dedede + King Dedede's Limousine, Meta Knight + Halberd) Knight Rider * Fun Pack (Michael Knight + K.I.T.T.) Kong: Skull Island * Story Pack (King Kong + Skullcrawler, Skull Island Gateway Build, TBA Keystone) * Fun Pack (James Conrad + TBA) Labyrinth * Fun Pack (Jareth the Goblin King + Ludo) LazyTown * Team Pack (Sportacus + Sportacus' Blimp, Stephanie + Rocket Drifter) * Fun Pack (Robbie Rotten + Rotten Wardrobe) * Fun Pack (Stingy + Stingy's Car) Legends of Chima * Team Pack (Laval + Mighty Lion Rider, Cragger + Swamp Skimmer) * Fun Pack (Eris + Eagle Interceptor) * Fun Pack (Worriz + Wolf Rider) * Fun Pack (Sir Fangar + Saber-Tooth Walker) LEGO City: The Animated Series * Story Pack (Chase McCain + TBA, LEGO City Police Department Gateway Build, TBA Keystone) * Fun Pack (Natalia Kowalski + TBA) LEGO City: Undercover * Level Pack (Chase McCain + Police Helicopter + Police Truck) * Fun Pack (Rex Fury + Rex's ATV) LEGO Dimensions Wikia: The Story of the Staff * Team Pack (Tyro + Tyro Nation Ship, Andy + The 1999 Mech) LEGO Island * Team Pack (Pepper Roni + Skateboard, Infomaniac + Xtreme Helicopter) * Fun Pack (The Brickster + The Brickster's Motorcycle) LEGO Justice Association LEGO Multiverse * Starter Pack (Batman + Batmobile, Gandalf the Grey + Shadowfax, Wyldstyle + Super Cycle, LEGO Gateway Gateway Build, Shift, Chroma, Elemental, Scale and Locate Keystones) * Fun Pack (Lord Vortech + X-PO) * Fun Pack (Emperor Bricktor + Rift Racer) * Custom Pack (Custom Character + Custom Vehicle + Custom Gadget, Custom Gateway Build, Custom Keystone, Dimensions Scanner) LEGO Online Odyssey * Team Pack (Pip + TBA, Tyson + Elevator of Shame) * Fun Pack (LordTigress + TBA) * Fun Pack (Dimensons + Inspira) * Fun Pack (LukeyPrater + TBA) * Fun Pack (LostJediMaster + TBA) * Fun Pack (Marcel + TBA) * Fun Pack (Kingwja + TBA) * Fun Pack (TenkaiLion + Tenkai Lion) * Fun Pack (AngryUnikitty + Uni-Car) * Fun Pack (LedgendoNinjago + TBA) * Fun Pack (StrandD + TBA) * Fun Pack (Raku + TBA) LEGO Star Wars: The Freemaker Adventures * Level Pack (Rowan Freemaker + StarScavanger + RO-GR) * Team Pack (Zander Freemaker + Z-Wing, Kordi Freemaker + The Arrowhead) * Fun Pack (Naare + Eclipse Fighter) LEGO Universe * Level Pack (Duke Exeter + Gryphon + Nexus Force Rocket) * Team Pack (Hael Storm + Venture Koi, Doctor Overbuild + Assembly Turret) * Fun Pack (Vanda Darkflame + Paradox Mech) * Fun Pack (Baron Typhonus + Spider-Boss) * Fun Pack (Bob + Venture Explorer) * Fun Pack (Nexus Astronaut + Nexus Communications Tower) * Polybag (Mythran) LEGO Worlds * Fun Pack (Astronaut + Rocket) Lightseekers * Level Pack (Jax the Tyrax + TBA + TBA) * Fun Pack (Kora the Mari + Crab) Lilo and Stitch * Team Pack (Lilo + TBA, Stitch + TBA) Looney Tunes * Team Pack (Bugs Bunny + Carrotmobile, Daffy Duck + Duck Dodgers' Ship) * Fun Pack (Marvin the Martian + Blast Off Rocket) * Fun Pack (Will E. Coyote + Road Runner) Lucifer * Fun Pack (Lucifer Morningstar + Devil Corvette) MacGyver * Level Pack (Angus MacGyver + Jeep Cherokee + Bamboo Glider) Magnum, P.I. * Fun Pack (Thomas Magnum + TBA) Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard * Fun Pack (Magnus Chase + The Ship of the Dead) Malevolence * Level Pack (Shade + TBA + TBA) * Team Pack (Stone + TBA, Bio-Mech Matthew Riley + TBA) Marvel Cinematic Universe * Story Pack (Doctor Strange + Lamborghini Huracán, Kamar-Taj Gateway Build, Mystic Keystone) * Story Pack (Black Panther + Royal Talon Fighter, Wakanda Gateway Build, Wild Keystone) * Level Pack (Iron Man + Avengers Quinjet + Hulkbuster) * Level Pack (Star-Lord + Milano + Star Blaster) * Level Pack (Agent Melinda May + S.H.I.E.L.D. Truck + S.H.I.E.L.D. Motorbike) * Level Pack (Alex Wilder + TBA + TBA) * Team Pack (Thor + Asgardian Skiff, Loki + Chitauri Chariot) * Team Pack (Hawkeye + Hover Cycle, Black Widow + Black Widow's Motorcycle) * Team Pack (Scarlet Witch + TBA, Quicksilver + TBA) * Team Pack (Rocket Raccoon + Warbird, Baby Groot + Flower Pot) * Team Pack (Ant-Man + Ant-Thony, Wasp + TBA) * Team Pack (Luke Cage + TBA, Jessica Jones + TBA) * Team Pack (Cloak + TBA, Dagger + TBA) * Fun Pack (Bruce Banner + Commodore) * Fun Pack (Valkyrie + Valkyrie's Ship) * Fun Pack (Captain America + American Bike) * Fun Pack (Winter Soldier + Winter Soldier's Motorbike) * Fun Pack (Vision + Visionary Laser Cannon) * Fun Pack (Captain Marvel + S.W.O.R.D. Ship) * Fun Pack (Spider-Man + Spider-Cycle) * Fun Pack (War Machine + TBA) * Fun Pack (Falcon + TBA) * Fun Pack (Gamora + Quadrant) * Fun Pack (Drax the Destroyer + Laser Drill) * Fun Pack (Yondu Udonta + Eclector) * Fun Pack (Agent Coulson + Lola the Flying Car) * Fun Pack (Deathlok + TBA) * Fun Pack (Nick Fury + S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier) * Fun Pack (Daredevil + Devil Motorcycle) * Fun Pack (The Punisher + TBA) * Fun Pack (Iron Fist + Rand Industries Truck) * Fun Pack (Black Bolt + Lockjaw) * Fun Pack (Ultron + Ultron Sentry Ship) * Fun Pack (Kaecilius + Mindless One) * Fun Pack (Vulture + Shocker's Van) * Fun Pack (Hela + Fenris Wolf) * Fun Pack (Kilmonger + TBA) * Fun Pack (Thanos + Sanctuary II) * Polybag (Stan Lee) Mega Man * Level Pack (Mega Man + Rush + Marine Bike) Mega Man X * Team Pack (Mega Man X + TBA, Zero + TBA) Men in Black * Team Pack (Agent J + Monocycle, Agent K + MiB Crown Victoria) Metachargers * Level Pack (Charger Garlic + Cloud Cutter + Thump Jeep) * Team Pack (Charger Alec + Stealth Bug, Charger Jockey + Sarsaparilla Skimmer) * Fun Pack (Charger Ulmulk + Shield Strike) * Fun Pack (Pun Master + Shark Tank) * Polybag (Emojibot) * Polybag (Bee Movie Master) Metal Gear * Level Pack (Solid Snake + Metal Gear + Battle Gear) * Team Pack (Raiden + TBA, Ocelot + TBA) Metaninjas * Team Pack (Garlick + Rock Plane, Ryouta + Sword Wheeler) * Fun Pack (Alex + Thunder Jet) * Fun Pack (Midori + Mongol Mechanoid) * Fun Pack (Jockey + ShinobiChopper) * Fun Pack (Kenji + Kenji's Gold Seiryuu) * Fun Pack (Master Ulmulk + Flying White Chi) Metroid Prime Trilogy * Team Pack (Samus Aran + Metroid, Zero Suit Samus + Samus' Gunship) * Fun Pack (Dark Samus + Ridley) Miami Vice * Team Pack (Sonny Crockett + Crockett's Testarossa, Rico Tubbs + Coupe de Ville) Mickey Mouse * Team Pack (Mickey Mouse + Mickey's Car, Minnie Mouse + TBA) * Fun Pack (Goofy + TBA) Middle School: The Worst Years of My Life * Story Pack (Leo Khatchadorian, Rafe Khatchadorian + Sports Car, Hills Village Middle School Gateway Build, Prank Keystone) * Fun Pack (Principal Dwight + School Bus) Midway Arcade * Level Pack (Gamer Kid + G-6155 Spy Hunter + Midway Arcade Machine) * Team Pack (Astronaut + Defender Spaceship, Paperboy + Delivery Bike) * Fun Pack (Thief + Super Sprint Car) * Fun Pack (Space Invader + UFO) Mighty Magiswords * Team Pack (Vambre Marie Warrior + TBA, Prohyas Warrior + TBA) Milo Murphy's Law * Fun Pack (Milo Murphy + Time Limo) Mind Vault * Story Pack (Jonathan Cross + Cross Plane, Mind Vault Gateway Build, Mind Keystone) * Fun Pack (Professor Grimsby + Shock Chair) Minecraft * Level Pack (Steve + Minecart + Crafting Table) * Fun Pack (Villager + Iron Golem) * Fun Pack (Enderman + Ender Dragon) * Fun Pack (Skeleton + Spider) * Fun Pack (Wither Skeleton + Wither) * Fun Pack (Zombie Pigman + Ghast) * Polybag (Zombie) * Polybag (Creeper) Minecraft: Story Mode * Story Pack (Male Jesse + Reuben, EnderCon Gateway Build, Wither Keystone) * Story Pack (Female Jesse + Lluna, Sea Temple Gateway Build, Admin Keystone) * Fun Pack (Ivor + The Wither Storm) * Fun Pack (The Admin + Giant Admin Titan) Minions * Story Pack (Kevin, Stuart, Bob + TBA, TBA Gateway Build, TBA Keystone) * Fun Pack (Scarlet Overkill + Scarlet's Plane) Mission: Impossible * Level Pack (Ethan Hunt + IMF Sports Car + IMF Scrambler) Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children * Story Pack (Emma Bloom, Jacob Portman + TBA, Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children Gateway Build, TBA Keystone) * Fun Pack (Miss Peregrine + TBA) Mixels * Fun Pack (Nixel + Coal Remover) Mock's Mini Movie * Fun Pack (MockingbirdInc + Mini Potato Robot) Monster Fighters * Fun Pack (Doctor Rodney Rathbone + Monster Fighters Car) Monsters Inc. * Team Pack (Sulley + TBA, Mike Wazowski + TBA) Morphers * Level Pack (Florence + Moltennut + Smail) * Team Pack (Kristian + Cart Crasher, Vincent + Electrodome) * Fun Pack (Krish + Bubble Blaster) * Fun Pack (Fritz + Flame Petunia) * Fun Pack (Pheno + Gadgets) * Fun Pack (Scooby Dooby Hickey + Gonarch) * Polybag (Zooker) Mortal Kombat * Team Pack (Scorpion + Spear Kart, Sub-Zero + Snowmobile Kart) Mr. Bean * Fun Pack (Mr. Bean + Mr. Bean's Car) My Little Pony: The Movie * Story Pack (Twilight Sparkle + Firework Cart, Show Stage Gateway Build, Reveal Keystone) * Fun Pack (Spike + Royal Chariot) * Fun Pack (Tempest + Storm Airship) Napoleon Dynamite * Fun Pack (Napoleon Dynamite + Uncle Rico's Van) Nexo Knights * Level Pack (Clay + Rumble Blade + The Fortrex) * Team Pack (Aaron + Aero-Striker V2, Lance + Mecha Steed) * Fun Pack (Axl + Tower Carrier) * Fun Pack (Macy + Thunder Mace) * Fun Pack (Jestro + Evil Mobile) * Polybag (Merlock 2.0) Night at the Museum * Level Pack (Larry Daley + Rexy + Dexter) * Team Pack (Jedediah + Squirrel, Octavius + R.C. Car) * Fun Pack (Amelia Earhart + Ol' Betsy) * Fun Pack (Theodore Roosevelt + Little Texas) Ninjago * Team Pack (Kai + Blade Bike, Cole + Boulder Bomber) * Team Pack (Skales + Serpentine Train, Pythor + The Great Devourer) * Team Pack (Acronix + The Iron Doom, Krux + Destiny's Shadow) * Fun Pack (Jay + Storm Fighter) * Fun Pack (Zane + NinjaCopter) * Fun Pack (Lloyd + Lloyd's Golden Dragon) * Fun Pack (Nya + Samurai Mech) * Fun Pack (Skylor + Skylor's Glider) * Fun Pack (Sensei Wu + Flying White Dragon) * Fun Pack (Nadakhan + Misfortune's Keep) * Fun Pack (Ronin + Ronin R.E.X.) * Fun Pack (Morro + Morro Dragon) * Fun Pack (Master Chen + Condrai Copter) * Polybag (Dareth) NinjaNO! * Level Pack (Bizzaro Lloyd + TBA + TBA) * Fun Pack (Bizzaro Kai + TBA) OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes * Level Pack (K.O. + Buggy + Jethro) * Team Pack (Enid + DJ Station, Rad + Rad's Van) * Fun Pack (Mr. Gar + TBA) * Fun Pack (Carol + TBA) * Fun Pack (Dendy + TBA) On the Trail * Level Pack (Trail 101 + Trail Plane + Blaze Bomber Ship) * Fun Pack (Lord Blox 2.0 + Blox Virus Ship) On the Way * Team Pack (Lawrence + WoodBoard, Gillan + Kiddie Car) * Fun Pack (Jake + Soap Box Car) One-Punch Man * Team Pack (Saitama + TBA, Genos + TBA) Overwatch * Level Pack (Tracer + Slipstream + Payload) * Fun Pack (Genji + Genji's Dragon) * Fun Pack (D.Va + D.Va's Mech) * Fun Pack (Reinhart + Armor Stand) * Fun Pack (McCree + Hypertrain) * Polybag (Moira) Oz the Great and Powerful * Level Pack (Wizard of Oz + Hot Air Balloon + Finley the Flying Monkey) Pac-Man * Level Pack (Pac-Man + Soul Varoon + Pac-Man Arcade Machine) Phineas and Ferb * Level Pack (Agent P + Agent P's Bike + Platypult) * Team Pack (Phineas + Roller Coaster, Ferb + Bull Bot) * Fun Pack (Doctor Doofenshmirtz + Norm) Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney * Story Pack (Apollo Justice, Phoenix Wright + Court Desk, District Court Gateway Build, Ace Keystone) Pikmin * Level Pack (Captain Olimar + Hocotate Ship + S.S. Dolphin) Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales * Story Pack (Captain Jack Sparrow + The Dying Gull, Devil's Triangle Gateway Build, Curse Keystone) * Fun Pack (Captain Salazar + The Silent Mary) * Fun Pack (Davy Jones + The Flying Dutchman) Pixel Fox: The Series * Team Pack (Gaia + TBA, Alena + TBA) Pixels * Level Pack (Sam Brenner + Ghost Mini + Arcader Turret) Pokémon * Level Pack (Ash Ketchum + Pikachu + Poké-Launcher) * Team Pack (Misty + Goldeen, Brock + Onix) Popeye * Fun Pack (Popeye + TBA) Portal 2 * Level Pack (Chell + Sentry Turret + Companion Cube) * Team Pack (Atlas + Repulsion Gel Emitter, P-Body + Propulsion Gel Emitter) * Fun Pack (Cave Johnson + The Borealis) * Fun Pack (Wheatley + Frankenturret) Portal Kombat * Level Pack (Karl Young + Scorpion Turret + Portal Cannon) * Fun Pack (Spike Injustice + Strike-Throat) Power Miners * Team Pack (Rex + Thunder Driller, Duke + Stone Chopper) * Fun Pack (Brains + Mine Mech) Power Rangers * Story Pack (Red Ranger + T-Rex Battle Zord, Ranger Spaceship Gateway Build, Morph Keystone) * Team Pack (Black Ranger + Mastodon Battle Zord, Blue Ranger + Triceratops Battle Zord) * Fun Pack (Yellow Ranger + Sabertooth Battle Zord) * Fun Pack (Pink Ranger + Pterodactyl Battle Zord) * Fun Pack (Zordon + Alpha 5) * Fun Pack (Rita Repulsa + Goldar) Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi * Fun Pack (Bell + TBA) Powerpuff Girls Z * Team Pack (Hyper Blossom + TBA, Rolling Bubbles + TBA) * Fun Pack (Powered Buttercup + TBA) Powers * Fun Pack (Christian Walker + TBA) Press Play * Team Pack (Gwen + TBA, Legend + TBA) * Fun Pack (Malevolent Fox + TBA) Press Start * Level Pack (Sky + TBA + TBA) * Fun Pack (Lizzie + TBA) Q*bert * Fun Pack (Q*bert + Centipede) Rambo * Fun Pack (John Rambo + TBA) Ratchet & Clank * Level Pack (Ratchet and Clank + Gadgetron Gunner + W.I.P.) Red Dwarf * Fun Pack (Dave Lister + Red Dwarf) Regular Show * Team Pack (Mordecai + The Park Truck, Rigby + Golf Cart) Resident Evil: The Final Chapter * Story Pack (Alice + TBA, TBA Gateway Build, TBA Keystone) * Fun Pack (Alexander Isaacs + TBA) Retro Throwdown * Level Pack (SpongeBart + TBA + TBA) * Fun Pack (Merlin + TBA) Retro World * Story Pack (Ally Schneebly, Toby Morrison + TBA, TBA Gateway Build, TBA Keystone) * Fun Pack (TBA + TBA) Rick and Morty * Team Pack (Rick Sanchez + Space Cruiser, Morty Smith + Snuffles) * Fun Pack (Summer Smith + TBA) * Fun Pack (Mr. Meeseeks + Meeseeks Box) * Fun Pack (Mr. Poopybutthole + TBA) * Fun Pack (Birdperson + TBA) Riverdale * Fun Pack (Archie Andrews + TBA) Roar * Story Pack (Jade Nightstreak, Alzack Hunt + TBA, TBA Gateway Build, TBA Keystone) * Fun Pack (Drake + TBA) Roblox * Level Pack (Builderman + Computer + Giant Rideable Pizza) * Team Pack (Noob + Roblox Jeep, Guest + Normal Elevator) RoboCop * Fun Pack (RoboCop + Ed-209) Rock Band * Level Pack (Freddie Mercury + Rock Band Bus + Drum Set) Rogue One: A Star Wars Story * Story Pack (Jyn Erso + Rebel U-Wing Fighter, Death Star Gateway Build, TBA Keystone) * Fun Pack (Director Orson Krennic + Krennic's Imperial Shuttle) RWBY * Level Pack (Ruby Rose + TBA + TBA) * Team Pack (Weiss Schnee + TBA, Blake Belladonna + TBA) * Fun Pack (Yang Xiao Long + TBA) S.C.O.O.B. * Story Pack (Velma Dinkley, Daphne Blake, Fred Jones + Mystery Machine (2018), TBA Gateway Build, Spot Keystone) * Fun Pack (TBA + TBA) Samurai Jack * Team Pack (Samurai Jack + TBA, Aku + TBA) Sausage Party * Story Pack (Frank Wienerton + TBA, TBA Gateway Build, TBA Keystone) * Fun Pack (Douche + TBA) Scooby-Doo! * Team Pack (Shaggy + Mystery Machine, Scooby-Doo + Scooby Snack) * Fun Pack (Charlie the Funland Robot + Rollercoaster Rider) * Fun Pack (The Mummy + Giant Scarab) Sherlock * Level Pack (Sherlock Holmes + London Taxi + Hacked Television) * Fun Pack (John Watson + Janus Car) * Polybag (Mycroft Holmes) Shogun * Story Pack (Red Shogun + Red Shogun Mecha Dragon, Master Wong's Monastery Gateway Build, Forge Keystone) * Fun Pack (Master Wong + Master Wong Dragon) Shogun: The Sho Short Circuit * Fun Pack (Johnny 5 + Stephanie's Snack Shack) Shovel Knight * Level Pack (Shovel Knight + Aerial Anvil + Big Beeto) * Team Pack (Plaque Knight + Cauldron Cannon, Specter Knight + Red Skull) * Fun Pack (King Knight + Propeller Rat) Shrek * Level Pack (Shrek + The Dragon + Onion Carriage) * Team Pack (Donkey + Enlarged Gingerbread Man, Fiona + Magic Mirror) Silver Mirror Ninja * Level Pack (Silver Mirror Ninja + Silver Mirror Mech + Mirror of Madness) Skittleverse! * Fun Pack (Skittleflake + TBA) Skylanders Academy * Team Pack (Master Eon + Hover Pedestal, Kaos + Doom Jet) Smokey and the Bandit * Team Pack (The Bandit + The Bandit's Car, Sheriff Buford T. Justice + Sheriff's Police Car) Sonic Boom * Fun Pack (Sticks the Badger + Sticks' Car) Sonic the Hedgehog * Level Pack (Sonic the Hedgehog + Sonic Speedster + The Tornado) * Team Pack (Knuckles the Echidna + Land Breaker, Shadow the Hedgehog + Dark Rider) * Fun Pack (Tails + Tornado 2) * Fun Pack (Amy Rose + Pink Cabriolet) * Fun Pack (Big the Cat + Green Hopper) * Fun Pack (Doctor Eggman + Eggmobile) South Park * Team Pack (Stan Marsh + School Bus, Kyle Broflovski + Toyonda Pious) * Fun Pack (Eric Cartman + Cheesy Poofs Talent Ship) * Fun Pack (Kenny McCormick + Go-Go-Action Bronco) Spaceballs * Team Pack (Lone Star + Eagle 5, Dark Helmet + Spaceball One) Spawn * Fun Pack (Spawn + Spawnmobile) Speed Champions * Level Pack (Race Car Driver + Ferrari LaFerrari + Scuderia Ferrari Truck) Speed Racer * Fun Pack (Speed Racer + Mach 5) Splatoon * Team Pack (Inkling Boy + Ink Tank, Inkling Girl + Splat Roller) * Fun Pack (Inkling Squid + Octarian UFO) SpongeBob SquarePants * Level Pack (SpongeBob SquarePants + Patty Wagon + Guitar Solo) * Team Pack (Patrick Star + Bass Blaster 3000, Squidward Tentacles + Boat Car) * Fun Pack (Mr. Krabs + Krusty Krab Kar) * Fun Pack (Sandy Cheeks + Sandy's Rocket) * Fun Pack (Plankton + Plankton Bot) Spyro the Dragon * Team Pack (Spyro the Dragon + Mantaray, Ripto + Spitfire) Star Fox * Team Pack (Fox McCloud + Landmaster, Falco Lombardi + Arwing) Star Trek * Team Pack (Captain Kirk + USS Enterprise, Captain Spock + USS Voyager) Star Trek: Discovery * Team Pack (Michael Burnham + USS Shenzhou, Saru + Discovery) Star vs the Forces of Evil * Team Pack (Star Butterfly + Ponyhead, Marco Diaz + Giant Invisible Goat) * Fun Pack (Ludo + Eagle and Spider) Star Wars * Level Pack (Luke Skywalker + X-Wing Starfighter + Landspeeder) * Team Pack (Han Solo + Millennium Falcon, Chewbacca + AT-ST) * Fun Pack (Princess Leia + Tantive IV) * Fun Pack (Qui-Gon Jinn + Podracer) * Fun Pack (C-3PO + R2-D2) * Fun Pack (Yoda + Republic Gunship) * Fun Pack (Darth Vader + TIE Fighter) * Fun Pack (Boba Fett + Slave 1) * Fun Pack (General Grievous + Wheel Bike) * Fun Pack (Emperor Palpatine + Imperial Shuttle) Star Wars Rebels * Team Pack (Hera Syndulla + Ghost, Ezra Bridger + Ezra's Speeder Bike) * Team Pack (Kanan Jarrus + Kanan's Speeder Bike, Sabine Wren + C1-10P) * Polybag (Garazeb Orrelios) Star Wars: The Clone Wars * Fun Pack (Captain Rex + Laser Cannon) Star Wars: The Last Jedi * Story Pack (Finn, Rey + Rey's Speeder, Anch-To Gateway Build, Force Keystone) * Fun Pack (Kylo Ren + Command Shuttle) * Fun Pack (Supreme Leader Snoke + TBA) StarCraft * Level Pack (Jim Raynor + The Hyperion + Vulture-class Hover Bike) * Team Pack (Artanis + Spear of Adun, Sarah Kerrigan + Sarah's Leviathan) * Fun Pack (Tyrande + Ash'alah) * Fun Pack (Arcturus Mengsk + Xel'Naga Keystone) Steven Universe * Level Pack (Steven Universe + Lion + Laser Light Cannon) * Team Pack (Pearl + Pearlbot, Amethyst + Injector) * Fun Pack (Garnet + Amycopter) * Fun Pack (Peridot + Peribot) Stranger Things * Fun Pack (Eleven + Demogorgon) Street Fighter * Level Pack (Ryu + Hadoken Cannon + SFII Arcade Machine) Subjective * Team Pack (Vez + Slime Scooter, Flare + Demon Board) * Fun Pack (Lord Xtruction + TBA) Subway Surfers * Level Pack (Jake + Subway Train + Super Jumper) Suicide Squad * Story Pack (Deadshot + Squad Helicopter, Belle Reve Gateway Build, TBA Keystone) * Fun Pack (Enchantress + TBA) Super Mario * Level Pack (Mario + Mario Kart + Mario Bike) * Team Pack (Luigi + Poltergust 4000, Yoshi + Turbo Yoshi) * Fun Pack (Princess Peach + Heart Coach) * Fun Pack (Toad + Toad Kart) * Fun Pack (Bowser + Koopa Clown) Team Fortress 2 * Level Pack (Engineer + Sentry Turret + Dispenser) Teen Titans Go! * Team Pack (Beast Boy + T-Car, Raven + Spellbook of Azarath) * Fun Pack (Starfire + Titan Robot) Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles * Level Pack (Leonardo + The Shellraiser + Turtle Sub) * Team Pack (Shredder + Dragon Bike, Rahzar + Pizza Van) The Adventures of Clutch Powers * Fun Pack (Clutch Powers + Clutchmobile) The Adventures of Vesp * Story Pack (Vesp + Time Elevator, Clock Tower Gateway Build, TBA Keystone) * Fun Pack (The Doom-Raider + Weaponized Time Platform) * Fun Pack (Dracula + Vampire Hearse) * Fun Pack (Doctor Jekyll + Victorian Carriage) * Fun Pack (Captain Davy Smith + The Jolly Roger) The Amazing Life of Vesp and GameTime The Angry Birds Movie * Level Pack (Red + Crate Car + Slingshot) * Fun Pack (Leonard + Piggy Pirate Ship) the asdfmovie * Story Pack ("I Like Trains" Kid + Train, Train Station Gateway Build, TBA Keystone) * Fun Pack (Mr. Muffin + Mine Turtle) The A-Team * Fun Pack (B.A. Baracus + B.A.'s Van) The Beatles Yellow Submarine * Level Pack (John Lennon + Yellow Submarine + Magical Mystery Tour Bus) * Fun Pack (Jeremy Hillary Boob + The Dreadful Flying Glove) The Big Bang Theory * Level Pack (Sheldon Cooper + Shelbot + M.O.N.T.E.) The Billion Brick Race * Story Pack (TBA + TBA, TBA Gateway Build, Race Keystone) * Fun Pack (TBA + TBA) The Blacklist * Team Pack (Raymond "Red" Reddington + TBA, Elizabeth Keen + FBI Truck) The Blazerbuff Boys * Team Pack (Blaze + Blazerbuff Smartphone, Burst + Burst o' Lava Bowl) * Fun Pack (Blast + Blast Fire Cannon) * Fun Pack (Flare Fox + Fire Fox Flyer) The Blues Brothers * Team Pack (Jake Blues + The Bluesmobile, Elwood Blues Jukebox) The Boss Baby * Story Pack (Tim Templeton, Boss Baby + Stroller, Baby Corp Gateway Build, TBA Keystone) * Fun Pack (Francis E. Francis + TBA) The B-Team * Fun Pack (M.A. Maracus + M.A.'s Car) The Chronicles of Narnia * Level Pack (Lucy Pevensie + Aslan + Wardrobe) * Team Pack (Peter Pevensie + Unicorn, Edmund Pevensie + White Witch's Sleigh) * Fun Pack (Susan Pevensie + The Dawn Treader) The Cipher Movie * Story Pack (Cipher + Cipher's Flying Taco Truck, TBA Gateway Build, TBA Keystone) * Fun Pack (TBA + TBA) The Creature Hunt * Level Pack (Jorgen Hellstrider + The Basilisk + Creature Containment Case) The Dark Tower * Story Pack (Jake Chambers, Roland Deschain + TBA, The Dark Tower Gateway Build, TBA Keystone) * Fun Pack (Walter Padick + TBA) The Discord Movie * Story Pack (Dad Bot, Dyno, Mee6 + Mee6 Box, Discord Gateway Build, TBA Keystone) * Fun Pack (The Memekeeper + Meme Machine) The Emoji Movie * Story Pack (Gene + Emojibike, Jailbreak + Spotify Boat, Hi-5 + Twitter Bird, Textopolis Gateway Build, Reaction Keystone) * Fun Pack (Smiler + Anti-Virus Bot) * Fun Pack (Poop Daddy + Poopmobile) * Fun Pack (Steven + Devilicous) The Epik Journeys of iNinjago and Fun The Flintstones * Fun Pack (Fred Flintstone + Fred Flintstone's Car) The FutureTrojan Movie * Story Pack (Trojan + TBA, TBA Gateway Build, TBA Keystone) * Fun Pack (Lord Media + TBA) The GameTime Movie * Story Pack (GameTime + Road Rusher, Fandom Community Central Gateway Build, Time Keystone) * Fun Pack (King Phantom + Dark Force Dragon) The Garfield Show * Team Pack (Garfield + Fridge Car, Odie + TBA) The Goldbergs * Fun Pack (Adam Goldberg + Goldbergs Family Car) The Goonies * Level Pack (Sloth + One-Eyed Willy's Pirate Ship + Skeleton Organ) The Heroes of Olympus * Team Pack (Percy Jackson + Blackjack, Annabeth Chase + Argo II) * Team Pack (Jason Grace + Tempest, Piper McLean + Love Boat) * Fun Pack (Frank Zhang + War Chariot) * Fun Pack (Hazel Levesque + Arion) * Fun Pack (Leo Valdez + Festus) * Fun Pack (Nico di Angelo + Mrs. O'Leary) The Hobbit * Team Pack (Bilbo Baggins + Smaug, Thorin Oakenshield + Great Eagle) * Fun Pack (Bard the Bowman + Lake-town Boat) The Hunger Games * Fun Pack (Katniss Everdeen + TBA) The Hunt for Fort Noble * Story Pack (Orange Hawk + Winston's Truck, The Hub Gateway Build, TBA Keystone) The Incredible Quest of Searing and Shade The Internet: The Game * Level Pack (Saladweaver + Salad Bowl + Fork Bike) * Fun Pack (Diman + Canvas) The Iron Giant * Fun Pack (Hogarth Hughes + The Iron Giant) The Jetsons * Fun Pack (George Jetson + The Space Car) The Kane Chronicles * Team Pack (Carter Kane + TBA, Sadie Kane + TBA) * Fun Pack (Amos Kane + TBA) The Legend of Korra * Fun Pack (Korra + TBA) The Legend of Zelda * Level Pack (Link + Epona + Spirit Train) * Team Pack (Zelda + Phantom, Ganondorf + Triforce) * Fun Pack (Midna + Wolf Link) * Polybag (Toon Link) The LEGO Angry Birds Stella Movie * Story Pack (Willow, Stella + Singer Bus, The Stella Flock Treehouse, TBA Keystone) * Team Pack (Poppy + Drum-Set, Dahlia + Science Beaker) * Fun Pack (Aviva + Tortuga) * Fun Pack (Gale + Super Crown) * Fun Pack (Hal + TBA) * Fun Pack (Soundwave + E.LM.O.) * Fun Pack (Jimmy Z + TBA) * Fun Pack (Freezo + TBA) The LEGO Batman Movie * Story Pack (Batgirl, Robin + Batwing, Bat-Computer Gateway Build, Phase Keystone) * Fun Pack (Excalibur Batman + Bionic Steed) * Polybag (Alfred Pennyworth) The LEGO Blazer Movie * Story Pack (Trail Blazer + Blaze Bike, Blizzard + Cold Copter, Morph + Morphmobile, The Trail House Gateway Build, Shatter Keystone) * Team Pack (Miles "Marty" McCoy + Metal Tank, Peace King + Peace Kingdom Chariot) * Team Pack (The Fun Streamer + Giant Oscar Bot, Kid Crafter + Imagination Sphere) * Fun Pack (Ender Monkey + Mecha Monkey Mech) * Fun Pack (Doctor Aidan Quinn + Manta-Ray Jet) * Fun Pack (Mariposa Lassa + The Flying Amphibious RV) * Fun Pack (Xsizter Erson + X-Blaster) * Fun Pack (Green Ninja + Green Ninja Penguin) * Fun Pack (Destiny Unwind + Destiny Jet) * Fun Pack (Space Unicorn + Robotic Space Unicorn) * Fun Pack (AD + Grave Digger) * Fun Pack (Emman Cortez + Cortezian Battle Mech) * Fun Pack (Jimbo + Wikipedia Globe) * Fun Pack (Shado + Shadow Sub) * Fun Pack (Lord Blox + Blox Destroyer) * Polybag (Mørk) The LEGO DTCG Movie * Story Pack (Custombot, Damien the Comment Guy + Damien's Idea Machine, Custom Showroom Gateway Build, TBA Keystone) * Fun Pack (The Darkness + Black Buggy) The LEGO Game-Changer Movie * Story Pack (Game-Changer + TBA, TBA Gateway Build, TBA Keystone) * Fun Pack (TBA + TBA) The LEGO Movie * Team Pack (Vitruvius + Cloud Cuckoo Submarine, Lord Business + Micro Manager) * Fun Pack (Bad Cop + Police Car) * Fun Pack (Benny + Benny's Spaceship) * Fun Pack (Emmet + Emmet's Excavator) * Fun Pack (MetalBeard + Sea Cow) * Fun Pack (Unikitty + Cloud Cuckoo Car) The LEGO Movie-Warper Movie * Story Pack (Movie-Warper + TBA, TBA Gateway Build, TBA Keystone) * Fun Pack (TBA + TBA) The LEGO Ninjago Movie * Story Pack (Lloyd + Green Ninja Mech Dragon, Monastery of Spinjitzu Gateway Build, Spin Keystone) * Team Pack (Kai + Fire Mech, Nya + Water Strider) * Fun Pack (Jay + Lightning Jet) * Fun Pack (Cole + Quake Mech) * Fun Pack (Zane + Ice Tank) * Fun Pack (Master Wu + Destiny's Bounty) * Fun Pack (Lord Garmadon + Garma Mecha Man) * Polybag (Koko) The LEGO Space Movie * Story Pack (Ronnie + Ronnie's Spaceship, Moon Base Gateway Build, TBA Keystone) * Fun Pack (Commander Dorfius + EXO-Suit) The Little Mermaid * Team Pack (Ariel + Sebastian the Crab, Ursula + Giant Octopus) The Lone Ranger * Team Pack (The Lone Ranger + Spirit Horse, Tonto + Western Train) The Lorax * Team Pack (The Lorax + Truffula Tree, The Once-Ler + Tree Cutter) The Lord of the Rings * Fun Pack (Legolas + Arrow Launcher) * Fun Pack (Gimli + Axe Chariot) * Fun Pack (Gollum + Shelob the Great) * Fun Pack (Sauron + Balrog) The Matrix * Level Pack (Neo + The Neb + Phone Box) * Team Pack (Morpheus + Armored Personnel Unit, Trinity + Vigilant) * Fun Pack (Agent Smith + Sentinel) The Muppets * Level Pack (Kermit the Frog + Electric Mayhem Bus + The Swinetrek) The Nutshack * Fun Pack (Phil + Horat) The Nutshack Season 3 * Fun Pack (Evil Tito Dick + Shackmobile) The Orville * Team Pack (Captain Ed Mercer + USS Orville, Commander Kelly Grayson + USS Druyan) The Other World * Team Pack (Jeffrey Carveth + TBA, Ben + Wyvern) * Fun Pack (TBA Villian + TBA) The Peanuts Movie * Story Pack (Linus van Pelt, Charlie Brown + TBA, Brown House Gateway Build, TBA Keystone) * Fun Pack (Snoopy + Snoopy's Dog Plane) The Pixel House * Fun Pack (Gala + TBA) The PixelFox Movie * Story Pack (PixelFox + TBA, TBA Gateway Build, TBA Keystone) * Fun Pack (Clara + TBA) The Powerpuff Girls * Team Pack (Blossom + PPG Smartphone, Bubbles + Octi) * Fun Pack (Bubbles + Mega Blast Bot) * Fun Pack (Mojo Jojo + Mojo Monkey Mech) * Polybag (Bliss) The Rockford Files * Fun Pack (Jim Rockford + Pontiac Firebird) The Sarah Jane Adventures * Level Pack (Sarah Jane Smith + Mr. Smith + K-9 Mark IV) The Searing Movie * Story Pack (Searing + TBA, TBA Gateway Build, TBA Keystone) * Fun Pack (Dark Guy + TBA) The Shadypuff Girls * Team Pack (Dank + TBA, Impact + TBA) * Fun Pack (Fidget + TBA) The Shining * Fun Pack (Jack Torrance + Danny's Toy Car) The Simpsons * Level Pack (Homer Simpson + Homer's Car + Taunt-o-Vision) * Team Pack (Marge Simpson + Electric Car, Lisa Simpson + Marge's Car) * Team Pack (Itchy + TBA, Scratchy + TBA) * Fun Pack (Bart Simpson + Gravity Sprinter) * Fun Pack (Krusty the Clown + Clown Bike) * Polybag (Sideshow Bob) * Polybag (Snake Jailbird) The Stanley Parable * Fun Pack (Stanley + Stanley's Computer) The Terminator * Fun Pack (T-800 + T-800's Motorbike) The Tick * Fun Pack (The Tick + TBA, Arthur + TBA) The Trials of Apollo * Fun Pack (Apollo + Sun Chariot) The Trigger Movie * Story Pack (Trigger + TBA, TBA Gateway Build, TBA Keystone) * Fun Pack (TBA + TBA) The Twilight Zone * Fun Pack (Narrator + Talky Tina) The Ultimate Adventure of Trail and Miles The Wizard of Oz * Team Pack (Wicked Witch of the West + Winged Monkey, Glinda the Good Witch + Magic Bubble) * Fun Pack (Dorothy Gale + Munchkin Wagon) The X-Files * Team Pack (Fox Mulder + UFO, Dana Scully + Ford Explorer) The X-Men Cinematic Universe * Story Pack (Deadpool + TBA, TBA Gateway Build, X Keystone) * Team Pack (Cyclops + TBA, Phoenix + TBA) * Team Pack (Lauren Strucker + TBA, Andy Strucker + TBA) * Fun Pack (Wolverine + TBA) * Fun Pack (Beast + TBA) * Fun Pack (Angel + TBA) * Fun Pack (Nightcrawler + TBA) * Fun Pack (Mystique + TBA) * Fun Pack (Magneto + TBA) * Polybag (Professor X) Time Cruisers * Team Pack (Doctor Cyber + Hypno Cruiser, Tim + Cranky the Robot) Time Cruisers II * Level Pack (Jimmy Redd + Guardian of Elements + Inferno Jetpack) * Team Pack (Doctor Tim + Flying Time Vessel 2.0, Captain Squidslayer + Pirate Assault Tank) * Fun Pack (General Jim + R.A.L.P.H.) Time Twisters * Team Pack (Tony Twister + Whirling Time Warper, Professor Millenium + Twisted Time Train) Tomb Raider * Level Pack (Lara Croft + TBA + TBA) Torchwood * Story Pack (Captain Jack Harkness + The Battleship, Torchwood House Gateway Build, Torch Keystone) Total Drama Island * Team Pack (Chef Hatchet + World Tour Plane, Chris McLean + Chris' ATV) Toy Story * Team Pack (Woody + R.C., Buzz Lightyear + Star Command Ship) * Fun Pack (Alien + The Claw Arcade Machine) Transformers: The Last Knight * Story Pack (Cade Yeager + Optimus Prime, TBA Gateway Build, Transform Keystone) * Fun Pack (Izabella + Bumblebee) Trick 'r Treat * Team Pack (Emma + TBA, Sam + Trick-or-Treat Bag) * Fun Pack (Mr. Kreeg + Halloween Bus) Tron * Level Pack (Kevin Flynn + Light Cycle + Submersible) Ultra Agents * Level Pack (Solomon Blaze + Convertible Hover-Car + Ultra-Jet) * Team Pack (Jack Fury + Ultra-Sub, Caila Phoenix + Ultra-Car) * Fun Pack (Tremor + Tremor Truck) * Fun Pack (Infearno + Flaming Hoverboard) * Fun Pack (AntiMatter + Anti-Gravity Flyer) Undertale * Level Pack (Frisk + Mettaton + Annoying Dog) * Team Pack (Sans + Gaster Blaster, Papyrus + Papyrus' Cool Car) * Fun Pack (Undyne + Undyne's Stove) Unikitty! * Team Pack (Puppycorn + TBA, Doctor Fox + TBA) * Fun Pack (Hawkodile + Richard) * Fun Pack (Master Frown + TBA) Universal Monsters * Level Pack (Dracula + Giant Bat + Gargoyle) * Team Pack (Frankenstein's Monster + Electric Machine, The Bride + Brain Machine) * Fun Pack (The Phantom + Phantom Organ) * Fun Pack (The Mummy + Mummy Coffin) * Fun Pack (The Invisible Man + Kemp's Car) * Fun Pack (The Wolf Man + Bela Wolf) * Fun Pack (Gill-man + Research Boat) Upland * Level Pack (Dillon Guidesworth + A Million Falcon + Hotpot Speeder) * Team Pack (Urist the Demolition Man + The Flying Dutchman, Andre Arms Dealer + UFO) * Fun Pack (Nort the Gremlin Blacksmith + Reconnaissance Diver) Valerian and the City of a Thousand Planets * Story Pack (Laureline, Valerian + TBA, Alpha Gateway Build, Omega Keystone) * Fun Pack (Commander Arun Filitt + K-Tron) Venture * Team Pack (Dlab + Workbench, Wyveslender + Wyvern) * Fun Pack (Robert Jacob + Minecart) * Fun Pack (Pipipi + Grotto Crawler) Venture Cinematic Universe * Story Pack (Armored Robert + Babirusa, Hell Portal Gateway Build, TBA Keystone) * Story Pack (Terrence Jacob + Castlrex, Albert Modnik + Furnace Golem, Flakerot Execution Gateway Build, TBA Keystone) * Story Pack (Cyan Jacob, Robyn Jacob + Starfighter Lambda, Bounty Gateway Build, TBA Keystone) * Story Pack (Tyler Jacob + Robert's Mech, Hell Castle Gateway Build, TBA Keystone) * Fun Pack (Rogue + Lanceformer) * Fun Pack (Diabolus + Green Machine) * Fun Pack (TBA + TBA) * Fun Pack (TBA + TBA) * Polybag (Officer) Venture: City Stories * Fun Pack (Michael Sanders + Cop Chopter) Vesperal Comics * Team Pack (Dark Thunder + Lightning Bike, Dynamix + Pile of Explosives) * Fun Pack (Decoy + CloneMobile) * Fun Pack (Toxic + ToxIndustries Oil Truck) Voltron: Legendary Defender * Team Pack (Shiro + Black Lion, Keith + Red Lion) * Fun Pack (Pidge + Green Lion) * Fun Pack (Lance + Blue Lion) * Fun Pack (Hunk + Yellow Lion) * Polybag (Princess Allura) * Polybag (Emperor Zarkon) Wall•E * Team Pack (Wall•E + Wall•E Transport Vehicle, EVE + AUTO) Wander Over Yonder * Team Pack (Wander + Sylvia, Lord Hater + TBA) War of the Worlds * Level Pack (The Narrator + Thunderchild + Salvaged Martian Heat Ray) * Team Pack (Martian + Martian War Machine, The Artilleryman + Artillery Turret) WarCraft * Level Pack (Arthas + Horse + Frostmourne) * Team Pack (Thrall + Thrall's Wolf, Jaina + Water Elemental) WarioWare * Team Pack (Wario + Wario Bike, Waluigi + Waluigi Racer) Watchmen * Fun Pack (The Comedian + Owlship) Wikiverse Warriors * Team Pack (WC Sunamaru + Turbo Kart, Dark Sunamaru + Lava Launcher) Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory * Level Pack (Willy Wonka + Wonkamobile + Wonkavision) Wolf Knight * Fun Pack (Maximus Howler + TBA) Wreck-It Ralph * Level Pack (Wreck-It Ralph + Escape Pod + Wreck-It Ralph Arcade Machine) * Team Pack (Fix-It Felix Jr. + Fix-It Felix Jr. Arcade Machine, Vanellope + Vanellope's Car) * Fun Pack (Sargent Callhoun + Cybug) WWIII * Story Pack (Gill Gunther + Rebel Biplane, Anthony Took + Anthony's RV, Bill's Home Gateway Build, TBA Keystone) * Story Pack (Sober + Snow Groomer, Sober's Hut Gateway Build, TBA Keystone) * Story Pack (Australopithecus + Glider, TBA Gateway Build, TBA Keystone) * Fun Pack (C + R) * Fun Pack (Douglas Artur + Morum Plane) * Fun Pack (TBA + TBA) xXx * Fun Pack (Xander Cage + TBA) Young Justice * Level Pack (Superboy + Super-Cycle + Wolf) * Team Pack (Kid Flash + KF Bike, Artemis + Arrow Boat) * Fun Pack (Miss Martian + Martian Bio-Ship) * Fun Pack (Aqualad + Black Manta's Submarine) Young Sheldon * Fun Pack (Young Sheldon Cooper + Mom's Car) Characters On mobile versions, Character Toy Tags are scanned in order to be used. Once scanned, they are placed in the Collection Vortex for later uses. TBA Objects and Collectables Vehicles On mobile versions, Vehicle Toy Tags are scanned in order to be used. Once scanned, they are placed in the Collection Vortex for later uses. TBA Gadgets On mobile versions, Gadget Toy Tags are scanned in order to be used. Once scanned, they are placed in the Collection Vortex for later uses. TBA Gateway Builds On mobile versions, Gateway Builds are accessed by scanning the corresponding Gateway Build chip. Once scanned, they are placed in the Collection Vortex for later uses. Instructions are still available to build the physical Gateway Builds if wanted. TBA Keystones On mobile versions, Keystones are activated by scanning them. Once scanned, you can use the digital touchscreen Toy Pad to use them. TBA Foundation Elements TBA Red Bricks TBA Gold Bricks TBA Minikits TBA Minikit Events TBA Citizens in Peril TBA Levels Story Mode Levels TBA Story Pack Levels AnthonyM and the World of Sketch Story Pack * Sanctum Spelunking * Pencil It In * Things That Go Bump in the Night * Color Me Confused * Crossing the Seas * AnthonyM vs Vortech My Little Pony: The Movie Story Pack * The Festival Of Friendship * The Storm King's Invasion * Search for the Hippogriffs * Secrets of the Sea Ponies * TBA * TBA Power Rangers Story Pack * The Zeo Crystal * The Gathering At The Mine * The Task Of Zordon * The Attack Of Angel Glove * The Rise Of Rita * The Gathering Of The Power Rangers Shogun Story Pack * Monasterial Mountain * Macedonia City * An Underworldly Takeover * Souled Out * Macedonia City Under Siege * The Final Sho-down The GameTime Movie Story Pack * Another Day Through Dimensions * Community Central Crashing * Under Customstruction * Fight Of The Net * The Phantom Kingdom * One Site To Rule Them All The LEGO Angry Birds Stella Movie Story Pack * Daydreaming * Avivacons Mobilize! * Chuck Time * Donny is Done for * Optimus Birdmal * The Final Showdown The LEGO Blazer Movie Story Pack * Blazing Beginnings * High In The Sky * Earthen Combat * Past The Net * The Shadow Realm * The Brick Blox Showdown The LEGO DTCG Movie Story Pack * Under Construction * The Great Darkness Escape * The Search For The Users * Airfield Chase * Mission: Possible * The Final Showdown The LEGO Ninjago Movie Story Pack * Garmadon Attacks * Ninja Destroyed * Through The Jungle * Volcano Escape * Temple Of Fragile Foundations * A Journey's End Level Pack Levels 2001: A Space Odyssey Level Pack * A Space Odyssey Ferris Bueller's Day Off Level Pack * Ferris Bueller's Day Off Into the Ravenverse Level Pack * Festival Upheaval James Bond Level Pack * You Only Live Twice Minecraft Level Pack * This Is The End Overwatch Level Pack * (Almost) No More Heroes Sherlock Level Pack * The Final Problem Steven Universe Level Pack * We Are The Crystal Gems The Big Bang Theory Level Pack * The Love Spell Potential Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory Level Pack * Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory Adventure Worlds TBA Battle Arenas and Race Tracks TBA Battle and Race Shop TBA Episodes TBA Pocket Dimensions * MultiPlex Custom Pocket Dimensions Custom Pocket Dimensions Are Servers Which Can Be Customized Into Levels, Adventure Worlds, Battle Arenas And Race Tracks Which Are Made By Players, Custom Pocket Dimensions Can Be Added Here Mods Mods Are Modifications Meant To Change The Game And Are Made By Players, Mods Can Be Added Here Cheat Codes TBA Achievements TBA Health Bars TBA Quotes TBA LEGO Gateway Menu TBA Trivia * There will be a total of 500 franchises featured in the game. * Every pack unlocks an additional Battle Arena and Race Track. * Device crossplay is featured in this game allowing all players to play with one another on different platforms via typing up a Pocket Dimension IP in a new Pocket Dimension Selection section on the Home Screen. ** In addition to this, there will be Starter Packs for each and every platform. *** The mobile Starter Packs will include chips allowing players to play the game and add in the Gateway Build via scanning the chips. There are Gateway Build chips included in Story Packs for mobile players as well. Character, Vehicle, Gadget and Keystone chips are located inside of the Toy Tags and Keystone and cannot be taken out. *** On the PlayStation Now, PlayStation Portable, PlayStation Vita, PlayStation VR, Nintendo Switch, Nintendo DS, Nintendo DSi, Nintendo DS Lite, Nintendo 2DS, Nintendo 2DS XL, Nintendo 3DS, Nintendo 3DS XL, New Nintendo 2DS XL, New Nintendo 3DS, New Nintendo 3DS XL, Ultimate Portable Game Player, Windows 10 Mobile, Windows 12, Steam VR, Apple TV, Amazon Fire TV, Amazon Fire OS, Gear VR, Oculus Rift, HTC Vive, Rasberry Pi, iOS, Android, DapXTab, BlazeOS and BlazeVR versions of the game, the player does not need the Toy Pad, due to them being able to scan their Characters' Toy Tags in the Collection Vortex section located at the top left-hand corner of the screen. Once scanned, you won't even need to carry around your Characters at all because they will be stored in the Collection Vortex for you to access at any time. The same applies to Vehicles, Gadgets, Gateway Builds, and Keystones. The Collection Vortex can also be accessed in the Vorton Computer, this applies to all versions not just mobile. You can have up to 7 Characters, Vehicles and/or Gadgets out at a time just like on non-mobile versions where the Toy Pad is used to have 7 Characters, Vehicles and/or Gadgets out. If you want to delete a Character, Vehicle, Gadget, Gateway Build and/or Expansion Pack all you have to do is press the X button on the top right corner of the item in the Collection Vortex and then they are gone, this also applies to all versions. User Credits * Abomination Defense, Adventurer Factory, Crash Potatoes, Custos, Finn Army, Metachargers, Metaninjas, Morphers, The Trigger Movie, Upland, Venture, Venture Cinematic Universe, Venture: City Stories and WWIII were created by Trigger Happy the Gremlin. * 101: Blaze, Bullseye, Infinite Cinematic Universe, LEGO Dimensions Wikia: The Story of the Staff, Mind Vault, On the Trail, Portal Kombat, Silver Mirror Ninja, the asdfmovie, The Blazerbuff Boys and The LEGO Blazer Movie were created by Trailblazer101. * Agent Ghost, Identity Thief, Jekyll and Hyde, The Adventures of Vesp, The Creature Hunt, The LEGO Game-Changer Movie and Vesperal Comics were created by VesperalLight. * Agent Brick, Retro World, The Amazing Life of Vesp and GameTime, The LEGO Movie-Warper Movie, The LEGO Space Movie and Wolf Knight were created by MilesRS677. * LMMCU: The Wikia of Legends, Press Play, Roar, The Pixel House and The PixelFox Movie were created by PixelFox666. * AnthonyM and the World of Sketch and Choose Your Fighter! were created by TrueArenaOneOneOne. * The Discord Movie, The Nutshack Season 3 and The Searing Movie were created by Searingjet. * The Incredible Quest of Searing and Shade was created by Searingjet and ShadeTheNarwhal. * Blaster Buggy, The Hunt for Fort Noble and Time Cruisers II were created by Supersnape1138. * Malevolence, The Other World and The Shadypuff Girls were created by ShadeTheNarwhal. * The Ultimate Adventure of Trail and Miles was created by Trailblazer101 and MilesRS677. * The Epik Journeys of iNinjago and Fun was created by iNinjago and thefunstreamer. * LEGO Justice Association and Retro Throwdown were created by Endermonkeyx99. * Chronos Corps, Godslayer, Shogun, and Shogun: The Sho created by Red Shogun. * iNinjago: The Movie, iNexo, and LEGO Online Odyssey were created by iNinjago. * Into the Ravenverse and The GameTime Movie were created by RealGameTime. * Wikiverse Warriors and Broadway the Skeleton were created by WC Sunamaru. * The LEGO DTCG Movie was created by Damien The Comment Guy. * LEGO City: The Animated Series was created by Dr Aidan Quinn. * E.L. Wallace's World and Skittleverse! was created by Skittleflake. * The LEGO Angry Birds Stella Movie was created by Kiddiecraft. * The FutureTrojan Movie was created by TrojanFromTheFuture. * Dapigin: The Series and Subjective were created by Dapigin. * 4Corners was created by thefunstreamer and MilesRS677. * The Cipher Movie was created by The-Cipher-King-2002. * The Internet: The Game was created by DestinyIntwined. * Mock's Mini Movie was created by Mockingbirdpotato. * NinjaNO! was created by Red Shogun and iNinjago. * Infinity Comics was created by MLG Neo-Futurist. * Awegamer2015 was created by Awegamer2015. * On the Way was created by SmashupMashups. * Press Start was created by Skylanderlord3. * Freak was created by PeaceableKingdom. External Links * LEGO Multiverse on LEGO Dimensions Customs Community * LEGO Multiverse on Brickimedia * LEGO Multiverse on Brickipedia * LEGO Multiverse on Lego Dimensions Fanon Wikia * LEGO Multiverse on LEGO Fanonpedia * LEGO Multiverse on Idea Wikia * LEGO Multiverse on Video Games Fanon Wikia Category:Trailblazer101 Category:Trail Blazer Studios Category:Video Games Category:LEGO Category:LEGO Video Games Category:LEGO Multiverse Category:Toys to Life Category:Mobile Games Category:Apps Category:T Category:T Rated Games Category:Teen Video Games Category:PEGI 12 Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:2017 Category:2018 Category:2019 Category:2020 Category:2021 Category:2022 Category:2023 Category:2024 Category:2025 Category:2026 Category:2027 Category:2028 Category:Noice Category:Epik Category:Amazing Category:AWESOME! Category:IGN/IGN 10 Category:10/10 IGN Category:10/10 Category:11/10 Category:Video Games Based off of Existing Properties Category:Video Games With DLC Category:Crossovers Category:September